


little talks

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Steve had been at this most recent fight, a flurry of texts before and after assuring him it was okay.</p>
<p>Steve doesn't use that word often, it was like promising that tomorrow they would win the lotto. Sometimes though, sometimes it's good to hear even if it doesn't mean much. Sam at least knows Steve's alive and even if he isn't okay, he's alive.</p>
<p>That means a lot in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talks

Sam gets home late that evening. He had ended up stuck in the Bronx when a supervillain had cut off traffic. Maybe he should have been there, running out to help save the day but he had been with kids, a group of foster kids, and couldn't leave them alone.

So it's almost two in the morning by the time he reaches his apartment, stumbling on his feet. He was used to strange hours but he'd been up since five am and recently he'd left the superheroing to Steve and Sharon, trying to focus on his social work.

He knows Steve had been at this most recent fight, a flurry of texts before and after assuring him it was okay.

Steve doesn't use that word often, it was like promising that tomorrow they would win the lotto. Sometimes though, sometimes it's good to hear even if it doesn't mean much. Sam at least knows Steve's alive and even if he isn't okay, he's alive.

That means a lot in their world.

The first thing he sees when he gets into his apartment is the giant ball of fluff that had followed Bucky home after a job a few weeks ago. Bucky still doesn't have an apartment, so somehow the giant dog had ended up a Sam's, to Redwing's eternal annoyance. Sam can hear the bird whining at him in his head about how the dog smells.

He waves idly at the hawk, promising he'll figure something out soon. He's too tired for this and Redwing knows it so says nothing else. 

Sam almost trips over Steve, somehow managing to curl himself up small enough to be hidden by the dog. He still has his uniform on or mostly on. There was obviously an attempt to unzip it and there are new tears on his arms and back. His gloves are off and his hands buried in the dog's fur.

Sam crouches down next to him and brushes his fingers over Steve's cheek. Steve shivers and shifts slightly but his eyes don't open.

"Musta been a real tough one," Sam murmurs. "Should have been here for you."

"'Sok," Steve mumbles.

"You're awake?"

Slowly, Steve's eyes blink open and he smiles at Sam but otherwise he doesn't move. "Been waiting for you to get home."

"Just like that? Come on, bed." He hooks an arm through Steve's and hauls him to his feet. Sam knows Steve is exhausted, can see it in the droop of his shoulders but he knows that Steve is leaning on him heavier than he needs to. "Get that uniform off, soldier." He finds the zipper easily due to practice and gets it all the way down so Steve can peel the torn fabric off.

There's dried blood on his skin and a few quickly done bandages. "Don't Sam, just wanted to be home." He rests his forehead on Sam's, eyes slipping shut and Sam can't find it in him to argue.

"Fine," he sighs, curling his fingers in the hairs at the of Steve's neck. "Tomorrow though."

"Promise."

"And you're getting my sheets washed."

Steve laughs though it's barely more than a huff of air. Sam shifts his hold so his arm is around Steve's waist and they move together to the bedroom. Steve wastes no time slipping under the covers and curling up. He looks so young and exhausted. More slowly, taking the time to get on sleep pants and brush his teeth, Sam joins him, curling up around him.

"Sometimes wish I could keep you safe." He murmurs, not sure if Steve is asleep or not. Not really sure if he wants Steve to hear.

"You do. Keep me grounded." Steve pushes back against him, fitting his body closer to Sam's.

"Ain't that ironic. Falcon keeping Captain America grounded." He presses a kiss to the skin behind Steve's ear and settles in, preparing to follow Steve into sleep.

"But you do. Scared I'll forget what I'm fighting for, or why I have this strength. Sometimes," he presses a kiss to Sam's palm. "Sometimes who I was, and Erskine and Peggy and all of it feels like a story."

Sam tightens his arm around Steve, wanting to be someone Steve can hold onto. "It was a long time ago, but you'll never forget." He kisses Steve's jaw and his ear and the back of his neck until he feels Steve's breathing even out as he finally falls asleep.

Steve is out of bed when Sam wakes up the next morning, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and the paper. The dog is curled up at his feet, dozing again.

_Does the dog do anything but sleep?_

"Good morning Redwing," He shoots a halfhearted glare at the bird who only preens.

"Nothing for me?" Steve gives him an exaggerated pout until Sam comes over to kiss him. "Thanks for last night," he murmurs against Sam's lip. "I was sure I was gonna wake up on the floor right where I passed out."

"Give me some credit, anyway didn't want the dog to get all the cuddles." He leans over to scratch the dog behind the ears. He immediately perks up and gives Sam a dopey grin. "Is Bucky ever gonna reclaim him?" He gets up to get himself a cup of coffee, Steve always takes his too bitter for Sam to steal from.

"I heard he's looking for apartments in Brooklyn. He likes that the buildings are shorter than in Manhattan." He stirs his coffee absently, his eyes staying on Sam. "I uh I was thinking."

"Uh oh." He takes a seat next to Steve and props his legs up in Steve's lap. Steve's hand rests on his calf, lightly stroking up and down. He doesn't even seem aware of the movement, trying to figure out his thoughts before saying anything out loud. "Steve," he pokes him gently with a toe before teh conversation is lost.

"I'm over here a lot. And there's a spare room in my place."

"You don't need my permission to offer Bucky a room."

Steve looks at him and leans in for a kiss. Sam meets him halfway. "I need your permission to sort of move in with you."

"You've already sort of moved in with me." He plucks at the neckline of Steve's shirt. "That is mine after all."

"Explains why it feels kind of tight. You don't mind?"

"On the condition he takes in the dog finally. Or at least names it."

"I'm sure it can be worked out." 

Sam leans back in his chair, enjoying the rest of his coffee. Steve continues flipping through the paper as the morning continues on. Sam will have to go to work and there's undoubtedly evil somewhere for Steve to fight. But they're still getting over last night, Sam thinks even Captain America is allowed a morning off. "Do you want to get breakfast?" He asks, finishing off the last of his coffee.

"Sure." Steve grins as he stands. "You only have eggs in your fridge by the way."

Sam rolls his eyes and steals the paper to whack him with it. "Whose fault is it all my food is gone?"

"I swear it's the dog. I don't eat a thing." Steve pulls the dog into his lap and gives Sam his best sad look. "He needs to eat Sam, can't resist giving him a few bites."

"You're both awful. We'll get food for him too."

_Or you could-_

"We're not abandoning the dog in Central Park," Sam says, holding out a hand for Redwing. "You coming with or hunting?"

_I'll be close_

He opens one of the windows for the hawk to fly out and Sam can feel that he stays close just as promised. Steve comes over and rests a hand on his back.

"Breakfast?"

"Yea, breakfast. You have to give me the details of last night too. Can't leave you alone for a night and you're getting in trouble."

"Come with me tonight then."

"Think I will. Though tying you to the bed seems just as tempting."

Steve grins against his shoulder. "That'll be the reward for getting home safe."


End file.
